


Congratulations Jackass, You're A Dad

by KawaiiPunkPrincess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Daddy AU, Baby Paige, M/M, Past Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), Werewolves, Werewolves in an apartment in New York, slight OOC characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiPunkPrincess/pseuds/KawaiiPunkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek, Boyd, and Isaac are werewolves living in an apartment in New York. Their lives change when they find a baby on their doorstep.</p><p>Or: Sterek Baby Daddy Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Woah, Who'd You Knock Up Derek?

"Oh, by the way," Boyd started. "Erica's coming over today." Derek groaned. 

"Why? She's so annoying and-" Derek paused searching for his next words. "and mousy." 

"She is not 'mousy'." Boyd interjected. Derek just crossed his arms and grunted. 

"Who's Erica?" Isaac asked looking both confused and amused by the two. 

"She's been our friend since we were kids." Boyd explained. Derek grunted again. 

"She's so clingy. She always throwing her self at me." Derek protested. Boyd glared at Derek. 

"She's changed, Derek." Boyd said monotonously. The doorbell rang.

"That's her." Boyd announced. Be nice. Boyd opened the door and looked out. There was nobody there. He was just about to close the door when he noticed a bassinet on the ground. "Um guys..." He picked it up and brought it inside. "Did anyone order a baby?" 

"It's not mine!" Isaac shouted out. Boyd and Issac looked over at Derek. 

"What? Obviously it's not mine." Derek said.

"She's not an 'it'. She's a baby." Boyd says while holding up a note . "Her name's Paige." Derek takes the page from Boyd's hand. He reads the letter out loud

"Congratulations Jackass, you're a dad." The note is signed to Derek. Derek frowned. 

"Whoa Derek, who'd you knock up?" Isaac asked clearly amused by the look on Derek's face.

"I have no idea..." Derek ran the palms of his hands over his face. 

"Just how many people have you slept with Derek?" Boyd asked accusingly. Derek didn't answer,. Instead, he gave him his famous Derek Hale bitch face.

"Well we can't just send it back." Issac pointed out. 

"She's not an it." Boyd growled out.

"Fine fine." Isaac gave up. "We can't send her back. So you might as well start looking for the mom. The doorbell rang again.

"That better be Erica this time." Derek growled.

"See, I knew you'd be happy to see her." Boyd grinned. Derek ignored him and answered the door.

"Hello Derek." Erica purred. Her body was propped against the door frame in a seductive pose.

"Woah..." Derek blinked. Erica had gotten pretty. No, not pretty. Hot. Erica had gotten hot. He shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking of how much she had changed. Derek grunted and walked away. Erica took that as an invitation to come in. So she did. 

"This is a..." Erica paused. "Nice place..." Her eyes scoped out the tiny apartment where the three boys lived. Her eyes eventually landed on Boyd. She smiled and walked over to give him a hug. Boyd and Erica embraced. When they let go, she noticed the bassinet setting on the coffee table. "Nice baby." She says. "Wait...what?" Her eyes widened. She spun around to face Derek. "Who'd you knock up?" She asked, or rather shouted. Derek flinched and covered his ears. 

"Why does everyone think she's mine?"

"Maybe because she is." Isaac interjected.

"Who's the mom?" Asked Erica. 

"He doesn't know." Boyd explained that the note only contained the baby's name. 

"Look, I'm not some man whore. If I knew how old she was I could tell you who's she is. Until then, I guess we're going to have to go shopping."


	2. The Boys Go Baby Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have trouble baby shopping, and Paige visits the doctor.

"Stop throwing things in the cart Issac!" Derek growled. Isaac was currently tossing miscellaneous items in the cart. A package containing pacifiers hit Derek in the back of the head. The boys were shopping for Paige, who was currently in the cart clapping her hands at the scene in front of her. She makes a gurgling sound and smiles.

"Sorry." Isaac apologized as he scratched the back of his neck. "What exactly do babies need?" They all stopped in their tracks. None of them had the slightest idea what babies needed. Sure, Derek had a younger sister but he never paid attention to her when she was a child. Mostly because he felt jealous of the attention the younger Hale was receiving. Boyd took his phone out of pocket and started typing.

"It says here that babies can hold their head up at three to four months." Boyd stated. He started to take items out of the cart, setting them back on the shelf, and replacing them with more appropriate items. Cans of formula followed jars of strained peas into the basket. Boyd picked out blanket, burp cloths, and other items appropriate for a three to four month old baby. "We're going to have to take her to the doctor's too." Boyd said after a while of silence and shopping.

"Yeah, I know." Derek mumbled. He was so not ready to take care of a baby. Even Boyd, who had no other siblings, knew more about babies than he was. He was kind of jealous. Derek brushed his feelings off. "Hopefully the doctor can tell us more about raising a baby than the internet."

"And maybe she can tell us exactly how old she is." Isaac piped up. He was holding up a stuffed rabbit that had patches on its belly. He grinned brightly, asking Derek if he could get it for Paige. Derek's mood changed instantly when he saw Isaac, who currently looked like a little puppy dog. Derek smiled and nodded at Isaac, signaling that it was okay. "Yay!" Isaac cheered as he handed the stuffed rabbit to Paige. She cooed and stuffed the rabbit's ear into her mouth. She chewed on it happily. 

"I don't think she's allowed to have that yet..." Derek said as he tried to take it from Paige. "I'm pretty sure we're supposed to pay for it first." Paige's eyes instantly filled with tears and she started to wail. The three boys were trying to placate the baby, but they were attracting the attention of the other shoppers.

"Just give her the rabbit already!" One of the moms yelled, glaring at the three boys. Derek hurriedly shoved the rabbit back to Paige and she instantly stopped crying. She sniffed as she stared at the toy in front of her. She cooed and reached out for the plush toy. She quickly went to work on the rabbit's ear again, but not before Derek tore off the tag to be scanned at a later date.

"I DON'T want to do that again." He said with a hint of fear in his voice. Boyd and Isaac agreed nodding their heads a little bit too fast.

~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

"Well, she looks healthy." The doctor said and she smiled at Derek. "But, you need to find out if she's had her shots or not. The boys had explained the situation about finding Paige on their doorstep. "Guessing by her height and weight, she looks to be around 4 months. I hope that helps." 

"It does, thank you." Derek smiled at her. 

The doctor must have taken it the wrong way because she said "Be sure to call me if you have any problems, or you know, just call me." She winked at Derek and left the room, leaving the three boys dumbfounded. Paige reaches up from the exam table and hits Derek on the mouth. As if to say, 'You'll catch flies of you leave your mouth open like that.' Derek didn't realize it was. He snapped his jaws shut and glared at the baby. She just cooed.

"If she's four months then that only leaves two people." Both of which Derek dreaded seeing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Chapter 2. Reminder to comment. Your love makes me update. :D <3


	3. The One Direction Infection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and the boys try to pacify a crying Paige, and the search for Paige's mom starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to update my stories while being sick. Yay me. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

"Can you guys please make her stop crying?" Derek pleaded. Paige was screaming at the top of her lungs. Somehow the boys managed to 'misplace' Paige's new stuffed rabbit. Yes, they misplaced it. They didn't lose it. Because god help them if they did. 

"Last time I checked, she's your baby." Boyd said wincing as Paige let out another wail. She had major pipes on her. She obviously didn't get that from Derek. The boys were tired. It was late at night and right now they would do anything to quell the screaming child. 

"I know! We can sing to her!" Issac said eagerly. He put on his best puppy dog eyes. 

"No." Derek said sternly. Isaac pouted. "No." Derek said again. It was a little less convincing this time. "Fine." was all he said as he crossed his arms. And look away from the pleading boy. Isaac jumped up and hugged him. 

"Yay!" Isaac cheered. They had somehow forgot about the crying child. Paige decided that she didn't like to be ignored. She threw the new rattle she had gotten at the store. It hit Derek on the side of the head. He glared at the baby, which only made her cry more. 

"You're scaring her." Boyd said pointedly. Music filled their ears. It was...oh god. 

"No." Derek and Boyd both said.

"I'm not singing that." Derek growled.

"Oh come on. One Direction isn't that bad." Isaac whined. 

"At least it's not 5 seconds of summer." Boyd mused.

"I'm still not doing it." Paige's crying was getting to much for Derek to handle. If this continued, people would start calling to complain. "Okay, okay. Fine" Derek gave up. So that's how Erica found them. Singing and dancing to Kiss You by One Direction.

"Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need. Looking so good from your head to your feet. Come on come over here, over here. Come on come over here, yeah." Derek took the role of Zayn. He was doing some weird kind of shuffling move. He was starting to get into it, moving his body to the music. Paige cooed as she watched her dad. She wasn't crying anymore and she was clearly entertained.

"Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends.Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins. Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight. Baby, be mine tonight, yeah." Isaac was the most into it, clapping his hands to the music and jumping up and down. He was also shaking his ass, which doesn't help in not looking gay. When the chorus came on they all belted out the words. They ended the song in jazz hands...yes, jazz hands. Slow claps filled the room. Erica stood in the doorframe. When did she get there?

"So this is what you're doing instead of finding Paige's mom?" Erica asked with her hands planted on her hips. 

"We were just trying to calm her down." Boyd said, clearly embarrassed that Erica had caught him. He was blushing. 

"Sure." Erica flipped her blonde hair off her shoulder. 

"It's too late to call anyways." Derek stated. "I was just going to visit them at work."

"Oh sure, what are you going to do? Walk into their work like 'What up I have your baby'?" 

"No. Okay, maybe." Derek crossed his arms. "Look, I'll calmly ask them if Paige is their daughter." 

"What are you going to do if they both deny it?" Isaac asked. That was a good question. They could just deny everything.

"You should be able to tell." The couldn't have lost all the extra fat from the baby." Derek said.

"Oh you know how to charm a woman." Erica smirked.

"Obviously, or Paige wouldn't be here." Derek smirked back at her. Smooth Derek, smooth. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

Derek and Paige were seated at a table in some family chain restaurant. "Your waiter will be right with you." The hostess winked at Derek.  
It was a western themed restaurant. There were cheesy decorations everywhere and it was making him nauseous. It seemed like Paige was enjoying herself. The bright colors in the paintings were like catnip to babies. 

"Hi, my name is Braedon and I'll be you server today. What can I-" She stopped. "Derek." She sneered. "What are you doing here? And, who's baby do you have?"

"You mean she's not yours?" 

"Do I look like I've had a baby?" Derek's eyes scanned her body. She was definitely in shape. There was no way she could have been Paige's mom. 

"Did I say you could look at me?" Braeden snapped. Derek had never called her back after their tryst about four months ago. She was a rebound for the next person on Derek's list. They had chewed up his heart and spit it out. And Derek thought he was worried about seeing Braedon.


	4. The Search For Mommy Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek confronts someone he'd rather not see again and finally realizes something he was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! I'm sick and I wanted to get something up for you.

Derek was not looking forward to this. He had vowed never to talk to the person who stomped on his heart. He didn't even want to think about the person who toyed with his emotions. But here he was, walking into their work place. He sighed and walked through the doors of the over-priced boutique. "May I speak with your manager?" He asked as he got to the counter. 

Derek fingers drummed a beat out on the counter as he waited. Paige was her stroller, fast asleep. The stroller was just one of the many things the boys had bought for Paige the other day. It's now day three since Paige came into their lives. Derek was skeptical about keeping her, but he was starting to doubt his decision to give her back. The mother was even less suited to take care of a child then he was. 

The sound of footsteps filled the air. They weren't heavy footsteps, but they were loud. The clacking sound brought Derek back to his senses. He lifted his head and his eyes were immediately met with a smirk.

"So you came crawling back. I always knew you would. You just couldn't keep away. It's okay. If I were you I would too. But I can't just take you back. I'll need something in return. I want you to get on your knees and beg. Beg me to take you back." 

"I'm not here for that?" Derek grimaced. That was the last thought on his mind.

"Then why are you bothering me?" 

Derek gestured towards the sleeping baby in the stroller. Paige was softly snoring. Her head was lolled to the side, making her face scrunch up.

"I don't do babysitting."

"Kate just stop. I know she's yours." Derek growled. Kate laughed.

"As if I'd ruin my body for some snot nosed brat." She crossed her arms. Derek scoffed.

"Whatever." Derek said with a wave of his hand and he walked out the door he had come from. In a way, he was glad that Kate wasn't the mom. But that left him to wonder, was Braedon lying? Or was there something missing. 

"Wait, aren't we going to talk about getting back together?" Kate called after him.

Paige had woken up when they got home. Just long enough for Derek to feed her and give her a bath. As Derek held her in his arms, he felt a tinge of pride. He had made this beautiful baby girl, with the soft brown curls. Paige stirred in her sleep. Her eyes opened and she stared sleepily at Derek. As Derek gazed into her eyes, he realized something. There was something hauntingly familiar about those piercing brown eyes. And Derek rembered something he had forgotten about. It was only now that he realized who Paige's mom really was.


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek confronts Paige's real mom, and old feelings surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go! I wrote this at 11 last night! Enjoy!

There was something hauntingly familiar about those piercing brown eyes. And Derek rembered something he had forgotten about. It was only now that he realized who Paige's mom really was. "Stiles." Derek murmured. 

How could he forget about Stiles? Derek slept with Stiles after Braedon. He had still been trying to get over Kate. It was just supposed to be another one night stand. But, he started feeling something for the hyperactive boy. He had vowed never to love again. So, he never called Stiles back. 

Derek set Paige in her crib. He decided to try to sleep too. His dreams were haunted by piercing brown eyes and skin painted in moles. 

The next morning Derek told Boyd and Issac about Stiles. "You never mentioned a Stiles before." Boyd pointed out. 

"Wait, boys can have babies?" Isaac questioned the elephant in the room. 

"It's rare. But sometimes the 'partners' of alphas can have babies." Derek was obviously trying to avoid calling Stiles his mate. He couldn't let himself lose control again. He can't go through another heartbreak.

"You mean mate?" Issac smirked

"No." Derek growled. "He's not my mate. I don't have a mate." 'I can't have a mate.' Derek thought. 

"So are you going to call him?" Boyd asked.

"Don't you think I thought about that?" Snapped Derek. Okay, so he was a bit grumpy. He had every right to be grumpy. Or so he thought. "Trust me. I called many times, but he didn't answer. He's avoiding me."

"Obviously." Boyd mused.

"I don't know where he works. I met him at this new coffee place a couple of blocks away. I guess that's a good a place to start as any.

So that's how Derek ended up sitting at a booth in the corner drinking a skinny mochaccino something or rather. Because God forbid that coffee shop actually serve real coffee. Like com'n! Paige was in her stroller, happily chewing on her stuffed rabbit. Which had become her new favorite thing. That, and Derek finger. She liked gumming his finger. Derek thought he felt the roughness of a tooth forming. He got lost in his thoughts, daydreaming about when Paige's fangs would finally come in. That daydream was quickly interrupted as the sound of a bell filled Derek's ears. The bell signaled the sound of a new costumer. Derek perked up, because that new costumer, just so happened to be Paige's mom.

Stiles had just finished a term paper he had stayed up all night working on. He decided to reward himself with a treat. He climbed out of his jeep and walked towards his new favorite coffee place. The bell jingled as he stepped through the door. He inhaled, breathing in the scent of the coffee shop. He smiled. That is until he locked eyes with a brooding werewolf sitting in the corner. 'Oh shit'.' Stiles thought as he high tailed it back out of the door from whence he came.

"Stiles." Derek growled. He looked very menacing with a diaper bag over his shoulder and a baby stroller. Stiles only walked faster. "We need to talk about Paige." Stiles whipped around. He grabbed Derek's biceps and pulled him into an alley. 

Stiles looked around the alley to make sure nobody was listening. "You can't just ambush me like that Derek." Stiles crossed his arms. Derek's eyes followed the movement. They trailed over Stiles' body until they landed on his stomach. Stiles wasn't fat, but his stomach was still pudgy. An obvious sign of recent child bearing.

"Oh, like you ambushed me with Paige?" Derek snapped. 

"What did you want me to do Derek? Before now, I didn't even think it was possible for a man to carry a child! You never called me back! I tried calling you, but you didn't answer! You left me pregnant and alone! I had Paige at my apartment! The only person who knew was Scott! He bought me everything I needed! He took care of me! That was supposed to be you!" Stiles was getting too loud. Derek tried to pacify him. He pulled Stiles into a hug. Derek rubbed circles on his back, whispering sweet nothings in his ear.


	6. The One With All The Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige goes to the park, and fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished my tests so here you go!

"So tell me exactly what happened." Derek said. 

"Why?" Stiles sniffed and wiped his eyes. He was now currently sitting in Derek's apartment on the couch. Paige was sat upon his lap. She curled into his chest, inhaling his scent. He smelt like home. Derek put his arm around Stiles, pulling him and Paige closer. 

"So I can try and make it up to you."

"I started feeling sick, so I went in to see my friend's mom. She's a nurse. She gave me a weird look, like she knew exactly what was wrong with me. She mumbled something under her breath that sounded like 'Impossible'. She was doubtful, but she still intercepted the blood test. 'You're pregnant.' She said. I thought she was crazy. But it was true. She made sure I had everything I needed. Her and Scott. She snuck me in for ultrasounds, and made sure I had vitamins. When I started to show I dropped out of college and stayed in mine and Scott's apartment. I only now just started going again. It's not a big college, but it's still a college. Anyways, when it came time Melissa performed a C-section. Scott snuck the equipment from the hospital. They returned it of course! Nobody knew." Sometime during the story, Stiles had started crying again. Derek wiped his tears away, and planted a chaste kiss on his eyelid. 

"I'm so sorry Stiles." Derek had started to cry himself. "I'm such an idiot! I will never leave you alone again." Derek leaned towards Stiles hesitantly. His lips connected with Stiles's. Derek kissed Stiles again, and again, trying to kiss away the pain. It was working. Paige sensed her mom's happiness and cooed. The sound brought the two boys back to their senses and they broke apart. Stiles giggled. 

"Sorry Paige." Stiles apologized for not just the kiss, but for leaving her as well. But he was here now, and that's all that mattered. 

"Why don't we go to the park?" Derek broke the silence. " I know she can't play yet, but the fresh air is good for her. Or so I've read." Derek grinned sheepishly. He wanted to prove to Stiles that he was a good dad. Now that Stiles was back, he planned on it staying that way.

"That sounds nice." Stiles smiled genuinely. 

It was not quite night, but it was after noon. The weather was perfect. Stiles was pushing Paige in her stroller, and Derek had his arm wrapped tightly around Stiles's waist. His hand trailed down to Stiles's stomach and rested there. Stiles giggled and slapped Derek's hand away. "Stooop!" Stiles whined. "It tickles." Derek grinned widely. Stiles was too adorable. He grabbed Stiles's waist and pulled him closer. Stiles let go off Paige's stroller and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. Derek pressed his lips against Stiles's. 

They stayed that way for a while until a voice brought them out of their moment. "That is so sweet. It's not often you see true love nowadays." It was an elderly lady. She had been watching them. Stiles blushed.

"Um.." Stiles hid his face in Derek's chest.

"You have a lovely baby." The lady said, and then walked off. There was something off about her. Derek felt it. He wrapped his arms tighter around Stiles and growled lowly. 

"Derek?" Stiles looked up from Derek's chest. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Derek smiled reassuringly at Stiles. "C'mon. I think Paige has had enough excitement for one day." Paige was now fast asleep in her stroller. 

Stiles had stayed over at Derek's. He didn't want to leave Paige. He had made that mistake one time, and he was determined to never let her go again. Derek and Stiles were standing over Paige's crib, watching her sleep. Stiles leaned his head on Derek's shoulder. "I love you." He whispered. 

"I love you too." Derek smirked. "Now that Paige is in bed, how about we go to bed too?" He grabbed Stiles's hand and yanked him towards the bedroom. Stiles yelped.

"You better use a condom this time!"


	7. A Little Less Action, A Little More Sex Talk Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac gives Stiles and Derek "the talk".

"You know, when you first said you were an animal in bed, I didn't think you meant it literally. Stiles joked. He paused for a second. "Did you mean it?" Stiles asked. Stiles and Derek were laying on Derek's bed. Stiles was curled up on Derek's chest. Derek looked down at him and furrowed his brow. "Did you mean what you said earlier? About loving me." Derek sat up, which in turn forced Stiles to sit up too. 

Derek hesitated. Stiles's eyes filled with tears. "You didn't did you? You just said that to get me into bed didn't you?!" Stiles had gone from tearing up to ugly crying in five seconds flat. Derek panicked.

"No no no!" That's not what I meant. Derek's arms flailed wildly as he tried to figure out a way to comfort Stiles. He wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him closer. "You're funny, and witty, and adorable." Derek tried consoling Stiles.

"But you don't love me?" Stiles asked. He looked up at Derek.

"I never said that." Derek said. "You're all those things, and more. That's what caused me to fall for you. Is it love? I think so. I don't know if it's too soon to tell or not."

Stiles smiled slightly. "I think maybe I let my hormones get the best of me." Stiles said as he wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize idiot." Derek slapped him playfully on the head. "Now come here and cuddle."

The next day Isaac and Boyd say the boys down to talk. "So why did Erica take Paige?" Stiles asked in confusion. 

"Because," Isaac started. "I don't think Paige should hear this."

"Hear what?" Derek wrinkled his nose.

"We need to have a talk." Boyd stated.

"The talk." Isaac finished. The two young parents looked mortified. "Boyd and I were forced to listen to you guys last night. So now you're going to listen to us." Isaac clasped his hands together. "There comes a time in a young werewolf's life-"

"STOP." Derek gritted out. Stiles face palmed. 

"Let me finish." Isaac growled. "When a young werewolf feel the need to consummate-"

"Oh my god." Stiles eyes widened.

"Please." Derek looked like he was in pain.

"Stop interrupting me." Isaac put his hands on his hips. 

"He's only going to make it worse. So shut up and listen." Boyd said monotonously. 

"Let's see...where was I? Oh yeah-" Isaac was about to continue when there was a knock at the door.

"You think that's another baby?" Boyd joked.

"That's not funny." Stiles crossed his arms over his chest. Derek kissed him on the top of his head.

"Well I'm going to kill whoever it is for interrupting me." Isaac went to open the door. "What the hell do you-" Isaac stopped because in the door stood the most gorgeous man he had even seen. "-want..."

"Umm. Stiles wanted me to drop off some clothes for him." Isaac gaped. He looked like he was trying to imitate a fish. "Are you okay dude." The man waved his hand in front of Isaac's face. 

"He's fine." Stiles pushed Isaac out of the way. "Come in." 

Boyd tried his best to hide his smile. Derek didn't however. He smirked at the boy's awkwardness. "So I guess we're not going to continue this talk?" Derek asked.

"Don't encourage him!" Stiles flailed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's at the door? Maybe a love interest for Isaac???


	8. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac has a case of puppy love.

"Nice place." Stiles stepped out of the way to let him in.

"You don't have to lie, Scott." Stiles joked. 'So his name is Scott.' Isaac thought. 'That's the guy of my dreams. Derek waved his hand in front of Isaac's face. He had been staring. Right at Scott. Scott fidgeted. He was a little uncomfortable with this attention. 

"I wasn't lying." Scott said. "It's nicer than our apartment." Stiles glared.

"Hey! I decorated that place myself! Don't insult my 'designability'" Stiles protested. 

"That's not even a word!" Scott argued. 

"It is to a word! I'll prove it!" Stiles said confidently. 

~One quick search through a dictionary later~

"Okay, so I was wrong. But it's a word in my book." Stiles pouted. Scott smirked triumphantly. 

Isaac was watching Scott. Afraid that now the disagreement was solved, Scott would go home. So, Isaac spoke up. "We were just about to make breakfast! Waffles! You can stay if you want!" Isaac announced a little too excitedly. Scott found it endearing and he smiled at the pup. 

"Oh, um I should actually get going." Scott turned to Stiles and continued. "I'm going to see Allison." Isaac frowned. Who was Allison? His girlfriend?

"Didn't she break up with you?" Stiles said in a 'matter of fact' way. Isaac silently cheered.

"Well, yeah. Technically, but I'm going to win her back." Scott stated confidently. 

"Dude, she broke up with you because you checked out her cousin's ass." Scott flailed his arms.

"I wasn't checking out his ass! I was simply comparing mine to his!" Scott interjected.

"No straight man compares asses, Scott." Stiles said monotonously

"Yeah, and he would know." Boyd smirked. Stiles turned around to glare at Boyd.

"Can't a man just appreciate another man's ass, without it being weird?" Scott asked.

"I thought you just said you weren't checking out his ass." Derek interjected. He had been silently watching and decided that it was time to partake in the teasing.

"Wait, so are you straight or not?" Isaac asked curiously. He was really hoping the answer was no. 

Instead of giving a clear answer Scott mumbled an, "I gotta go." And something that sounded close to Allison, but came out kind of jumbled like 'Mallison'. Scott rushed out the door. Although, it should have been a different door. Like maybe a closet door. Isaac let out a soft whine as he watched Scott leave.

Erica walked in shortly after Scott left; with Paige in tow. Paige on Erica's left hip, while Erica pushed the stroller with her right hand. The diaper bag was hanging off her right shoulder. Erica had a intrigued look on her face. Her lips curled up into a smirk. "Who was that? And what did Derek do to him?" 

"Why do you think it was me who did something?" Derek paused for a second. "Yeah, I get your point."

"It was Stiles." Isaac pointed at Stiles accusingly.

"That was my roommate, Scott. He was dropping off clothes for me. And then Isaac scared him away."

"I did not! You're the one who kept teasing him!"

"Yeah but you wouldn't stop drooling over him!" Stiles argued.

"That was pretty pitiful, Isaac." Boyd confessed.

"Stop picking on Isaac." Derek warned. "His wolf can't help it." The boys smiled sympathetically at Isaac. Boyd got it. His wolf loved Erica, but he would never tell her that. And Stiles understood too. Even though he was just a human. He knew what it was like. After he met Derek, they went on a few dates. Stiles had fallen hard for him.

"Sorry." Boyd and Stiles apologized.

Erica was suddenly bored of this conversation. "You know, there was this weird old in the lobby. She said Paige was a 'lovely baby'."

"What's weird about that." Derek asked confused. 

"Because right after, she said I should watch out. And then she was gone."

Derek's borrow furrowed. Because that sounded like a threat. And nobody hurts his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's the old lady? What would you guys think about me bringing Peter in for a chapter or two? And would you guys be interested in a "I'm helping my little sister sell more cookies than your little sister and she's totally going to win that bike" Sterek AU? Your feedback is valued!


	9. Mama Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Hale comes for a visit.

"She hates me. She does. She hates me." Strained peas went flying, barely missing Stiles's head. He was trying to feed Paige. Trying being the key word. No matter what he did, she wouldn't eat. Stiles was close to crying.

"She doesn't hate you." Derek kissed the top of his head. "She just doesn't like peas." He tried to console the boy. 

"No, she hates me!" Stiles cried. Derek shook his head. Stiles was being hormonal again. "You try it then!" 

"Fine." Derek mumbled. "But only to show you that she doesn't hate you." Derek took the baby food jar, and spoon from Stiles. "Come on Paige, open up." Derek made loops with the spoon. He made a final loop and brought the spoon to her lips. She ate it. Or rather, she was holding it in her mouth. 

"See!" Stiles yelled gesturing towards the baby. 

"She didn't eat it." Derek poked Paige's cheek. The next thing Derek saw was peas flying at his face. Stiles tried to stifle his laughter. 

"Oh my god! That's hilarious. She spit it at you." 

"Yeah, I know. I saw." Derek mumbled as he went to find a towel. 

The door burst open, and Stiles jumped up. He swung around to face the door. "Where's my sweet little Grandbaby?"

"Um, excuse me?" Stiles put his hands on his hips. "You can't just barge in here like that?" The lady raised an eyebrow.

"Actually. I can. This is my son's apartment." Her lips curled into a smirk as she watched Stiles reaction. His jaw dropped. 

'Oh shit!' Stiles thought. 'This is Derek's mom. 

Two girls and a man followed her in. The two girls had brown hair, they looked a lot like Derek. Stiles assumed they were his sisters. The older girl looked about Derek's age, or older. The younger was around his own age. The man however, didn't look like either of the two girls. Though he must be their father. Derek walked into the room cautiously. He had heard the commotion from the other room. 

"There's my beautiful grandchild!" She rushed past Stiles, knocking him over in the process. He closed his eyes and braced for impact, but it never came. Instead he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. And those arms, did not belong to Derek. 

"Hi." The man from before flashed a smile. He still had his arms wrapped around Stiles's waist. "You must be Derek's roommate. And may I say, you look absolutely delicious." The man purred in his ear. 

"Uhm, actually-" Stiles started but he was cut off again by Mama Hale.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a baby Derek?" Mrs. Hale glowered at Derek. Paige was balanced on her hip. Paige struggled against her. She reached out for her mommy. Stiles smiled to himself.

Derek cursed under his breath. "Laura wasn't supposed to tell anyone." He glared at the older girl. "I was going to tell you." 

"She knew something was up Derek, you know you can't hide anything from Mama." Laura confessed.

"Honestly I'm a little hurt you didn't tell me, Derek." The younger girl said. She turned to Stiles. "I'm Cora by the way."

"Stiles." He made a gesture that looked like a small wave. He was a little intimidated. Not only because of Mrs. Hale, but because the man still hadn't let him go! Derek noticed his discomfort and turned to look. He did not like what he saw. Peter was touching his mate- er mother of his child. Derek growled. Peter smirked and let go. Stiles was thankful.

"So are we going to meet this woman you knocked up?" Talia asked. 

"Uhm-"

"Actually, that would be me?" Stiles raised his hand and offered a small smile. The Hales eyes grew wide. It was rare, but it wasn't unheard of. It only happens to true mates. 

Talia was about to comment on the situation, but Derek stopped her. "Don't." Stiles didn't know why, but he was glad. He didn't need Mama Hale's intrusive questions. Or anyone else's for that matter. 

"Now I know why you smell so wonderful." Peter said as he inched his way over to Stiles again. Derek growled lowly at Peter. "If you ever get tired of lover boy-"

"Peter!" Talia warned. "Leave the boy be." Peter mumbled something under his breath but walked away. "After all, he did give us this lovely baby girl." 

"Well, I think Derek had a hand in it too." Cora smirked and winked at Stiles. Stiles was mortified. 

"Cora." Derek warned. After all he had to stick up for his mate. Or rather, his boyfriend. Wait, what were they? Derek shook his head. "Well this was a lovely visit but I think it's time to go." Derek said as he ushered them out the door. 

"That's okay." Talia said. "You'll being seeing a lot more of me these days." Derek furrowed his brow. "Oh, I guess I forgot to mention. I bought the apartment across the hall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I really don't like the first part of the chapter. I hope you like it. Also, I wrote Mama Hale like this because she is supposed to be like Bonnie. And also in all the fics I read Talia is so kind and loving, I decided I would write her different. I hope you guys like it though. :)


	10. Friend Or Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek stands up for himself, and the mysterious lady returns.

"You what?!" Derek's eyes widened.

"I bought the apartment across the hall?" Talia repeated.

"Honestly Derek, you're not that slow." Peter smirked. Derek ignored him, he had bigger issues to handle. 

"Why?" Derek gritted out. 

"Obviously I wanted to be closer to you, and my precious grandbaby. You can't keep me out of her life, Derek. It's obvious you need help." Derek glared at his mother.

"Just what are you insinuating?" Derek growled out. 

"I thought I made it pretty clear. You can't take care of a child, Derek. You're only a kid yourself. And the mom can't take care of her. She's even younger than you." Talia explained rather rudely. 

"His name is Stiles. As for Paige, I have help. I've been doing fine on my own. I've been doing fine without you." Derek grabbed Paige away from his mother. He pushed his family out the door. He'd apologize to Cora and Laura later. He slammed the door shut. 

"Apparently mother doesn't know best." Isaac mumbled. He and Boyd had been hiding in their rooms while the commotion was going on. Derek smiled softly at Isaac, and then turned his gaze to Stiles.

"I'm so sorry about her. She thinks she knows what's best for me. She still treats me as if I'm a little kid." He leaned down and gave Paige a kiss on the top of her head. "I have Paige now." 'And you.' He wanted to add. "I have to be an adult." 

Stiles walked over and put his arms around Derek, comforting him. He leaned up and gave Derek a kiss. "I'm here, Derek. I'm not leaving this time." He promised.

"Get a room!" Isaac yelled.

"Don't be jealous because you're in love with my best friend." Stiles countered. Isaac stammered a reply and hid his face behind his hands.

~~~~~~~

The boys all piled in their cars and drove to the store. They needed to get more food for Paige. It was pretty evident that she did not like peas after the incident this morning. Erica met the boys at the mall after. She had decided Paige needed new clothes. She was more than happy to pay. Derek argued a bit, but in the end Erica won. 

"She is not wearing that." Stiles protested. Derek was holding up a tiny leather jacket up to Paige's chest. "You're not turning her into a mini Derek hale."

"It's better than what you're trying to dress her in." Stiles sense of fashion was flannels and beanies. Although Derek couldn't argue. It looked cute on Stiles. And those skinny jeans made his ass look- He shook his head clear of his thoughts. 

"But look how cute I am! She'd look even cuter!" Stiles batted his eyes at Derek and pouted. So that's how Stiles won the argument. Derek grabbed Stiles's waist and brought him closer. He cupped Stiles chin and kisses him. Stiles gasped, and Derek took that as an opportunity. They were so caught in their lip lock that they didn't notice the lady until she cleared her throat. It was the same old lady from the park. The same old lady that approached Erica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry this chapter is so short. I'll make it up to you guys next chapter. The mysterious lady get revealed next chapter!


	11. Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek confronts the old lady.

Derek growled lowly in his throat. There in front of him stood the same peculiar old lady. He quickly grabbed Paige's stroller and Stiles and pushed them behind him. "Who are you?" Derek snarled.

"Tsk tsk mi lobo. Such, insubordination. Is that the kind of behavior you want to teach your cub?" The old lady smirked. She was of Hispanic decent. She had many wrinkles and lines on her face, evident of age. 

"Your name!" Derek barked.

"Der... You're making a scene..." Stiles looked around worriedly. People had heard the commotion and started to watch as if this was a movie. They might as well had popcorn and a soda in their hands.

The shoppers weren't the only ones who heard. Erica and Boyd rushed back from the the spot that they had been browsing in the baby store, and to Derek's side. Isaac warily peeked out from behind one of racks, but when he noticed what was happening he quickly joined Erica and Boyd.

Derek looked around at the crowd. "Outside." They left the cart in the store and they all walked out. However, in Derek's case he stomped out with a hand on the small of Stiles' back and the other pushed Paige's stroller. 

Once they all got outside, Derek whipped around to face the old lady. "I'm not going to ask again. What is your name? What do you want with my pack? My family?"

The woman chuckled. "Well, once I heard that a baby was born, one half human half werewolf, I just had to see for my self. You know, that's a very rare occurrence." 

"Where'd you hear that?" Derek glared at the lady in front of him. 

"And you didn't answer all the questions." Isaac piped up.

The lady smirked. "Everyone has heard about her. You don't really think something like this could happen without little birdies talking, do you? As for my name, I'm Tabitha. I simply wish to provide your lovely baby with a gift. I wish to bless her, so no harm comes to her." 

There was something evil in her eyes. Derek stared her down, and it finally clicked. "You're a witch."

The lady giggled. "I prefer the term magically adept. 

"Does it look like I care? You're not touching my baby." He looks over at Stiles. "You're not touching our baby."

"Oh, come on, mi lobo. You wound me. I simply wish to protect your baby." The woman said sweetly, almost sickeningly sweet. 

"Stay away from my family." Derek growled. They all walked away, leaving Tabitha smirking at their backs,

~~~~~~

Derek locked the door as soon as they walked into the apartment. He rushed over to the big window and locked it. 

"Derek, slow down." Stiles whined. "We're safe. I know you won't let anything happen to Paige." Derek had finished locking all of the window in the main room. Stiles wrapped himself on Derek's arm to try to placate the werewolf. Derek shoved him off and ran into the bedrooms to lock the windows in their.

Stiles looked hurt and upset. Derek had rejected him. Sure he was just trying to protect their daughter, but Stiles saw it differently. His eyes started to tear up. Derek jogged out of the bedrooms, only to be met with the sight of a crying Stiles. 

Derek frowned. "What's wrong?"

"You don't love me!" Stiles weeped. He turned on his heel to face Paige in her stroller. He fumbled with the seatbelt, trying to release the baby from the contraption. 

Derek sighed and wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist. Derek rested his head on Stiles' shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried." 

Stiles finally managed to free Paige. He picked her up and turned around to face Derek. "I know..."

Derek kissed him, sweetly. "I won't let anything happen to her. To you." He faced his pack. "To any of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!!!


	12. Ever So Cautious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek takes his job too seriously

It's been a few days, and Derek was still laying low. He only went out of the apartment when he needed too, and he never, Never, let Paige out. "C'mon Der. Paige needs fresh air." Stiles pleaded as he tugged on Derek's arm. "She's a baby. You can't just keep her cooped up in here." 

Derek glared at Stiles and he backed off. Stiles was getting used to it. He sighed and walked away from Derek. He picked up Paige from her playpen and kissed her head. "I tried." He whispered to her. Derek's acute hearing picked it up. He frowned but went back to gazing out over the fire escape. 

Derek's brows furrowed. Stiles was whimpering. He sighed and stopped what he was doing. He got up and put his arms around Stiles and Paige. He nuzzled his face into the side of Stiles's neck. "What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing." He shrugged off Derek.

"Stiles." Derek said sternly, almost like a warning. 

"You never pay attention to me anymore! You're so obsessed that some witch is going to hex our baby that you forgot all about me!" Stiles yelled.

"Of course I'm worried about our baby! Why aren't you?" Derek snapped.

"How dare you?" Stiles gritted his teeth. "How dare you accuse me of not caring about my baby?! Our baby!" He grabbed Paige and the diaper bag and ran out the door.

"Stiles! Wait!" Derek called after him. "Shit!" He cursed and chased after him. 

Stiles sat at the coffee shop where he and Derek first met. His mind started wandering to the day they first laid their eyes on each other. 

The aroma of coffee was thick in the air. Stiles was sat in a red booth, and nursed a cup of coffee. He sighed, the breath causing more steam to rise out of the cup. He had just broken up with his boyfriend, Danny. They decided to just be friends. He was still hurt though. He missed the comfort of another human being. He was about to get up and leave when the bell above the door chimed. He looked over and saw the most beautiful person he had ever laid his eyes on. He must have been staring. The guy walked passed him and smirked. He winked at Stiles and walked up to the counter.

"Can I sit here?" He asked. Stiles smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Can I sit here?" Stiles snapped out of his daydream. He looked up. Derek stood their sheepishly. Stiles looked away and nodded. Derek crawled in next to Stiles. 

There was an awkward pause. Derek put his hand on Stiles's. Stiles gazed at Derek. He waited patiently for Derek to say something. Finally, Derek spoke. "Look." He paused. "I'm sorry. I'm just- I'm just worried about Paige...and you. You guys are my life now. I couldn't bear to lose you two." 

Stiles nodded and Derek continued. "I love you, Stiles. Please, come back home with me."

"Okay. On one condition." 

And that's how they found themselves strolling through the park, once again. "I think this is starting to become one of my favorite places. Not my most favorite, but one of them." 

"What's your favorite place then?" Derek asked curiously. 

Stiles blushed and looked at the ground. "With you and Paige, of course." Derek grinned and Stiles continued. "When we're in your bed, all cuddling. That's my favorite feeling ever."

Derek chucked and stopped him. He learned down and kissed Stiles. If he wasn't caring Paige, he would have wrapped his arms around Derek to deepen the kiss. Paige let out a cry of protest. She was being smushed. The pair shared a look and busted out laughing.


	13. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac leaves Scott breathless. ;)

Isaac sat on the couch glaring at the tv, as he flipped through the channels. He groaned in defeat and turned the television off. He was bored. Boyd was out with Erica and Derek, Stiles, and Paige were nowhere to be seen. He flipped off the sky and slumped further down on the couch. The doorbell rang. 

Isaac eyebrows raised in curiosity. Who could it be?

~~~~~~

Scott was in agony. He just couldn't get the guy out of his head. He paced around his and Stiles's apartment. Finally, he gave in. Scott grabbed his phone off the table and rushed out the door. 

As Scott walked down the street he started to get second thoughts. What was he even going to say? 'Hi, I met you once and now I'm obsessed with you?' Yeah, that didn't sound creepy at all. He sighed. He contemplated going back. Scott shook his head and trudged on. 

Scott still didn't know why he was so intrigued by this guy. Sure, he look like a god sent from heaven, but he didn't even know anything about him. In what seemed like forever, his feet finally brought him to his destination.   
He gulped. 

Scott decided to take the stairs, which was a bad idea with his asthma. He felt like he was going to pass out as he knocked on the door.

~~~~~~

Isaac opened the door. And peered outside cautiously. Scott was laying on the floor wheezing. "Did you run here?" Isaac raised his eyebrow. All he got was a wheeze is response. Isaac chuckled to himself. "Training for a marathon?" He asked the wheezing boy on the floor.

Scott squeaked," Asthma." Isaac's eyes widened. He grabbed the boy by his arm and hoisted him up off the ground. Isaac dragged Scott into the apartment and plopped him on the couch. He then quickly ran to the kitchen to fetch Scott a glass of water. 

After what seemed like an eternity to Isaac, Scott finally spoke. "Sorry." He grinned sheepishly. "Asthma." He licked his lips. "Thank you by the way." Isaac's eyes brightened. 

"Well you were practically dying..." Isaac giggled.

"I took the stairs." Scott confessed. 

"Why?" Isaac looked at him quizzically. 

Scott quickly changed the subject. "Hey, um is Stiles here? I was looking for him."

"Nah, he went out with Derek and Paige. 

"Oh." Scott said a little disappointedly. Now he has no reason to stay. He slowly got off the couch. 

"Youcanstayifyouwant!" Isaac's words jumbled together.

"What?" Scott cocked his head to the side. 

"You can stay if you want." Isaac repeatedly more slowly. "To wait." He clarified. "For Stiles..."

"Okay." Scott nodded, trying to hide his grin. 

They sat awkwardly for what seemed like the longest time. "Doyouwanttogooutwithme?" They simultaneously blurted out, They stared at each other and blushed. Isaac nodded shyly. 

"Yeah, okay." Isaac said.

"I'd love to." Scott chimes and jumps off the couch. "Let's go!" 

"Wait! Right now?"

"Yeah! Why not?" Scott asked.

Isaac stuttered out, "O-Okay."

~~~~~~ 

A figure loomed in the shadows, onlooking the people. A smirk pierced the face of the figure as two men and a baby come into the line of vision. "Excellent."


End file.
